In a semiconductor device fabrication process that forms a stacked structure of an integrated circuit on a surface of a substrate, such as for example, a semiconductor wafer (“wafer”), there is known a single wafer type liquid processing apparatus that supplies an alkaline chemical liquid or an acidic chemical liquid to the surface of a rotating wafer so as to remove, for example, dusts or a natural oxide.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-59895 discloses a liquid processing apparatus of the above-described type that selectively supplies an acidic chemical liquid and an alkaline chemical liquid using a switching operation of a common nozzle or a plurality of nozzles installed in a common nozzle block. See, e.g., paragraphs [0044] to [0047] and [0063] to [0069] and FIGS. 2 and 3 of Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2009-59895. However, when the acidic chemical liquid and the alkaline chemical liquid are supplied through the common nozzle or the nozzles installed in the common nozzle block, vapors or mists of the chemical liquids may be adhered to the outer surface of the nozzle(s), the nozzle block, a nozzle arm, or the like, thereby producing salts on these portions and causing a cross-contamination which may be the source of a particle generation.